ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, Part 3)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Riku, Mickey and Pete begin to recieve false memories. Riku thinks he was a resident of New York and fellow classmate of Sora, Mickey thinks he is Nick Fury's right hand soldier and Pete thinks he is a former Hydra agent who joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to mend his ways. - Ward and Garret reveal that they are Hydra - Riku and Skye begin to develop feelings for each other. Issues (Episodes) Issue 73: Turn, Turn, Turn Playable Character: Riku Assistant Character: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, Skye Upon discovering Hydra’s takeover of S.H.I.E.L.D., Riku, Coulson and his team find themselves without anyone they can trust, only to discover that they are trapped with a traitor in their midst. Victoria Hand sets her sights on Riku, Mickey and Pete of being a traitor of HYDRA, seeing how he is from another universe, technically. Riku, Mickey and Pete’s case of being a part of HYDRA worsen when the same mysterious soldiers stop by on the ship and challenge the agents. Thankfully, Coulson comes to their defense, refusing to believe that Riku and the others are traitors. Issue 74: Providence Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson Boss: Huge Mysterious Soldier When Riku, Agent Coulson and the rest of the agents receive refuge from Glenn Talbot’s hounding, thanks to the humble Agent Eric Koenig, false memories start to become implanted in Riku, Mickey and Pete. Riku begins to recieve falsified memories of him and Sora living in New York, as well. While Mickey starts believing he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Nick Fury's right hand man and Pete believes that he is an ex-Hydra agent who decided to change his ways and join S.H.I.E.L.D. Issue 75: The Only Light in the Darkness Playable Character: Riku Assistant Character: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson Boss: Marcus Daniels Agent Coulson and riku, along with the rest of the team, go after a man named Marcus Daniels, who can use the power of Dark Matter and suck energy. Because of his release, he knows that his beloved, a cellist named Audrey, is in trouble, due to Marcus' obsession with her. While that goes on, Ward reveals his true alliegence after shooting Koenig, having Skye pretend to be on his side to lure the agents to rescue her. Issue 76: Nothing Personal Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Maria Hill Boss: Grant Ward/Deathlok When Skye is kidnapped and Ward is revealed to be Hydra, Riku and Coulson take it upon themselves to save her. This causes a showdown between Deathlok and the team. Finally, Agent Coulson's T.A.H.I.T.I. secret is revealed. Issue 77: Ragtag Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Coulson, May, Skye, Triplett Boss: Deathlok Soldiers Upon discovering that John Garret was the first Deathlok project and is now dying, as a result. Fitz and Simmons get kidnapped while Riku, Coulson and co. are ambushed by Deathlok Soldiers and a Hydra Agent with the Berserker staff. Issue 78: Beginning of the End Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Coulson, May, Skye, Triplett, Nick Fury Boss: Grant Ward/John Garrett Upon discovering the base of Cybertek and the Centipede/Deathlok project, Riku, Coulson and co. make their way to stop the, now, over-powered John Garrett and his mad plans to unleash the Deathlok Soldiers unto the world. In the end, Riku gives Deathlok hope in finding his “light” and is reassured by Nick Fury that “Sora is a-ok.” On top of that, Raina confronts a mysterious man that she found his daughter, Skye, and gives him her photo. While everyone is asleep, Agent Coulson starts reenacting the strange habits that John Garrett was displaying, by writing alien equations on the walls.